Fictional lands
Fictional Lands Uncertain Regional Location Cities : Urbania, Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nondfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press Countries * Kirkesner - U.S. military medical training at Quantico, VA (source: Kyndra Miller Rotunda's memoir Honor Bound, pp. 14, 17, 21) * Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nondfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press Africa Cities and Towns : New Mombasa - HALO3: ODST Countries : Midafrica - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Ruratania (sub-Saharan Africa) - Richard Rottenburg's nondfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Zamunda - Coming to America 1988 film North America Cities and Towns :Agrestic - Weeds television series :Avonlea (Prince Edward Island) - Lucy Maud Montgomery's novel Anne of Green Gables :Goblu (Michigan) - copyright trap :Guadalatucky - Inside Probing, Part 1 episode of My Name is Earl, April 30, 2009 :Killeville (Virginia) - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic :Lumberton (Northwest) - Blue Velvet 1986 film :Lynx River - CBC television series North of 60 :Mahogonny - Kurt Weill and Bertolt Brecht's opera "Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny" (Aufstieg und Fall der Stadt Mahagonny) :Pawnee (Indiana) - Parks and Recreation television series :New Woodstock - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia :Peyton Place (New Hampshire) - Grace Metalious' 1956 novel Peyton Place and Peyton Place 1957 film :Pleasantville - Christopher Heath Wellman's nonfiction A Theory of Succession, p. 11 :Quivira and Cíbola (Seven cities of gold) :Phoenecia - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia :Seever City (Iowa) - Premier episode of Warehouse 13, Syfy Channel, July 9, 2009 :Slippage City - "Slippage City," a short story in Fred Hoyle's collection Element 79 :Vineland (California) - Thomas Pynchon's novel Vineland :Wormwood (Nevada) - David Oppegaard's Wordwood, Nevada States :Heavensylvania - "4th of July Under Attack" episode of Colbert Report, June 30, 2009. Countries :Atlantic Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle :Central - "Inside Probe" episodes of NBC television series My Name is Earl :Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One :Engroeneland (prpbably Greenland) - The Zeno Narrative :Estotiland - The Zeno Narrative :Drogeo - The Zeno Narrative :Frisland - The Zeno Narrative :Gath - NBC television series Kings :Gilboa - NBC television series Kings :Icaria - The Zeno Narrative :Norrestand - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One :Northwest Union - Robert A. Heinlein's Beyond This Horizon :Republic of Gilead - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale Islands : Buss Island : New South Greenland South America : Bolivarian Federation - Lee Konstantinou's Pop Apocalypse, p. 59 : Greater Brazil - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War' : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One East Asia Cities and Towns : Shirozuka (Honshu, Japan) - James Morrow's novel Shambling Towards Hiroshima Countries : Democratic Republic of China - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Kingdon of Agharti (religious, subterranean realm of the King of the World) - Ferdinand Ossendowski's Beasts, Men and Gods non-fiction book citation : Great Asia - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Great China - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Pacific Community - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War South Asia Countries : Beneghal - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Kafitistan '' - Rudyard Kipling's '''The Man Who Would be King' Pacific Countries : Maurai Federation - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time Europe : Avalon (island) : Greater Soviet Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : United Free Europe Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time Middle East and Central Asia Countries :Domination of Baikal - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One :Federation of Imamates - Lee Konstantinou's Pop Apocalypse :Kazanistan - John Rawls' The Law of Peoples, pp. 75-78 :TransArabian Caliphates - Lee Konstantinou's Pop Apocalypse Islands :Iscariot - Thomas De Quincey's Golden Legend Continents : Atlantis : Hyperborea : Lemuria : Mu : Thule Elsewhere Countries * Old Crotheria - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Old Talwmbil - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Or - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" Links * Lists of Places